This invention relates generally to computer database systems and, more particularly, to a system and method for accessing database design information.
In many organizations, there are numerous individuals that need access to database design information, for example, the information in an Oracle Designer Repository. In this regard, individuals such as application developers, testers, project managers and support technicians may access the Oracle Designer Repository to retrieve information for use in connection with data modeling, DDL generation, etc. Retrieving this information using presently known access tools is, however, expensive from the perspective of the cost of the software and the training needed to use these relatively complicated tools.
Furthermore, presently known information retrieval tools, such as Oracle Designer Web Assistant (“ODWA”), do not present information to individuals in a meaningful manner. In this regard, currently known interfaces tend to make it difficult for individuals to find information of interest since all information tends to be available for the individual to view. Thus, to the frustration of the individual, the individual must drill down through numerous screens to find information of specific interest. Unfortunately, the drill down requirement also causes individuals to become disoriented within the information presentation framework thus adding to this frustration.